


Breeding Experiment

by Frostbite55



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Breeding, Chains, Collars, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gangbang, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Knotting, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbite55/pseuds/Frostbite55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman is kidnapped, and forced to participate in an experiment that will change her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levina woke in a cold, empty cell with her arms chained to the ceiling, forcing her into a standing position. She didn’t remember how she got here. Glancing down at herself, she was still wearing the blue dress she had put on this morning. The last thing she remembered was walking to Whiterun from her family farm. She remembered crossing the river to the front gates of hold, then nothing. Scowling in thought, Levina pulled at the chains in a small hope that they would break. Unfortunately, her struggles were heard.

  
A rattling came from the door as it was unlocked allowing two robed mages to enter. Levina’s eyes widen as they approached her. One was a female High Elf while the other was a male Nord. The man carried a book and a quill as if to take notes. The High Elf reached out to take her chin, but Levina flinched away.

  
“That will never do,” the High Elf spoke sharply before waving her hand. Suddenly, Levina found she couldn’t move. The panic must have shown in her eyes as the High Elf laughed. “It’s just a paralyzing spell, child. I need to inspect you without your interference.”

  
The High Elf circled her, leaving Levina’s sight. The Nord stayed in front of her, holding his quill at the ready. “She is younger than I thought we would go, but she appears strong,” the High Elf commented. Levina felt the High Elf touch her blonde hair, undoing the bun to let it fall down her back. “The hair is too long; it should be cut to about mid-length.” The Nord began to write rapidly in his book as the High Elf continued, “Her hips appear to be wide enough.” Levina felt the High Elf’s hands slide down the sides of her body, feeling her figure.

  
“She is quite pretty too,” the Nord interjected, giving Levina a lustful look that sent a cold shiver up her spine.

The High Elf walked around to Levina’s front to study her face.  
“Yes, she is,” the High Elf agreed humorlessly as she sent a glare over her shoulder at the Nord. The Nord’s face reddened before focusing intently on his writing. Levina’s heart skipped a beat when the High Elf picks up her skirt to reach under it. She wanted to scream, but was frozen by the paralyzing spell. The High Elf cupped her sex through her undergarments for a long moment. “She’s fertile, so no major changes need to be made,” the High Elf instructed blandly.

  
Levina’s face burned red from embarrassment as the High Elf’s hands slipped around her hips to cup her buttocks. She wanted to fight them, to scream at them to explain what they meant and why they were doing this to her, but she could do nothing. The High Elf watched Levina’s face as she squeezed her buttocks, observing the subtle twitches of the facial muscles. “She has some fight in her,” the High Elf commented, staring straight into Levina’s blue eyes. “What is she? An Imperial?”

  
“She’s not pure bred. She’s a mix of Nord and Imperial,” the Nord answered, his eyes falling onto the High Elf’s hands resting on Levina’s bottom. Levina wanted to bite his nose off. “Do you think she will do?”

  
The High Elf hummed, letting her hands fall from Levina’s bottom and out from under her skirt. “I think she will perform nicely in our experiment.” The Nord’s face brightened at her response as he began to scribble rapidly on his book. Smiling menacingly at Levina, the High Elf cupped her chin again. Her thumb gently rubbed Levina’s lips.

  
“I am The Caller, however you will address me as Mistress,” the High Elf, now The Caller instructed as she slipped her thumb into Levina’s mouth, running it over her teeth. “You have been given an opportunity to help with our studies by performing in an experiment.” Levina wanted to bite down on her thumb so badly, but was still unable to move. The Caller smiled grew larger as if she knew what Levina wanted to do, but knew she couldn’t. “Your body will be altered, and you are to be mated until you are impregnated. You will carry the offspring to full term, and be mated again until we are satisfied with our studies.”

  
The Nord’s eyes widen as he watches the Caller’s thumb within Levina’s mouth with ever growing lust. The Caller ignored him as her thumb began to play with Levina’s tongue. “As of right now, you are only to be known as Omega. Your only purpose is to be mated, and carry young,” The Caller explained, a look of malicious glee and lust crossing her face as she sees the horror in Levina’s eyes. “If you do not follow our orders, you will be punished. If you try to escape, you will be punished. Your life is the only experiment and nothing more.”

  
The Caller slid her thumb out of Levina’s mouth with a pop. The Nord fidgeted behind them, desire burning in his eyes. “Should I have Omega groomed,” the Nord asks as he snaps his book shut.

  
Levina really did not want to know what they meant by “groomed”. The Caller studied Levina’s face before responding, “Yes, but I would like to supervise her grooming myself. I feel my presence will be needed.” A shiver ran down Levina’s spine at The Caller’s words.

  
“Of course,” the Nord nods, turning to leave. He was about to open the cell door when he stopped, turning back to ask another question. “Would it be possible for some of us to “relax” with Omega tonight?”

  
The Caller studied Levina’s fear-filled eyes, not understanding what the Nord meant by “relax”. Amusement flickered through The Caller’s eyes before she nodded, “You may “relax” with Omega, but her womb needs to be kept clean.” Levina’s heart started beating faster as she realized what they were going to do to her. The Nord gives a big smile of thanks before disappearing out of the cell door to prepare for Levina’s grooming.

  
“You are fascinating, child,” The Caller complements as she slips her hands back under Levina’s skirts to gently rub her sex. “I might “relax” with you too, tonight.” Levina’s wants to squirm away, but the paralyzing spell holds her still, submitting her to The Caller’s touch.

* * *

Sometime later, Levina was dragged out of the cell, flushed from The Caller’s manhandling. The paralyzing spell had been lifted at last, letting Levina walk to their next destination on her own with The Caller grasping her arm. They walked down several dark and damp hallways until reaching a room with a big metal tub in the center. A servant with a collar poured a bucket into the tub. Water flowed out of the bucket as if there was no end, having been enchanted to forever be filled with water.

Levina was roughly pushed towards the tub by the Caller. She snapped her fingers and two more collared servants ran into the room. “Omega needs to be groomed. I want her bathed, and shaved everywhere except her head. Her head hair must be cut to medium-length,” The Caller ordered sternly, loving the way Levina’s cheeks burned.

  
“Don’t talk about me as if I’m not here, and my name is not Omega,” Levina protested, glaring at The Caller with distain. Levina hated everything about this situation, and she wasn’t just going to give in. “Why are you doing this to me?”

  
The Caller raised an eyebrow before turning to one of the servants. “Bring me the gag box,” she instructed as one of the servants quickly retrieved a box from the shelf. The servant held it open, allowing for The Caller to select one. “This one will do.” She pulled one out before approaching Levina.

  
“Don’t touch me,” Levina shouts, backing away. “You can’t do this to someone.”

  
Flicking her wrist, The Caller paralyzed Levina again. “Normally, you will be punished for this behavior, Omega. However since it’s your first day, and tonight will be punishment enough, I will let this pass,” she scolded calmly, holding up the gag for Levina to see. It was a strip of cloth with a small round leather piece in the middle. The Caller smiled as Levina’s eyes widen when she forced the leather piece into Levina’s mouth before using a spell to seal the cloth around her head. The rubber piece sat on Levina’s tongue, making her mouth salivate.

  
The Caller undid the paralyzing spell, tapping Levina’s cheek. “It’s a pacifier gag. You may have used one as a babe,” she chuckles as Levina attempted to pull it out. “The gag is magically sealed; you can’t take it off until I want you to.” She raises an eyebrow when she saw drool rolling down Levina’s chin. “Use it properly,” she reprimands, slapping Levina’s bottom. Levina reluctantly begins to suck on the leather, narrowing her eyes when The Caller watches the pacifier bob in her mouth with lust.

  
“Good Omega,” The Caller praises before pushing Levina over to the servants who begin to undress her. Levina squeals through the gag which makes her choke on her saliva for a second before she continues to suck. She tries to stop them from undoing the back of her dress, but a look from The Caller stops her. Slowly, Levina lowers her head in submission as the servants push down her dress to reveal her undergarments. The Caller takes a seat a few feet away from the bath, enjoying Levina’s submission.

  
“You can throw those rags into the scrap box, she won’t need them again,” The Caller states as Levina’s top is ripped off by the servants. Her breasts fall free, revealing their true size. The Caller stands up to cup them. She squeezes them roughly, laughing when Levina grunts through her gag before continuing to suckle. “They are a little small, but they should get larger when you are altered,” The Caller explains, rubbing her thumbs over the nipples. Levina glares at her, only making The Caller more amused. “Rebellious, but you won’t be like that after a few days with us.”

  
The servants ripped off Levina’s bottom undergarment when they received a nod of permission from The Caller. Her eyes dropped down to Levina’s blonde mound, she slides one of her hands down Levina’s body to rub her sex. The Caller slips a finger between her folds, smiling when she felt the wetness there. “You are going to be interesting, aren’t you,” The Caller comments when Levina’s chokes through the gag at her touch. “I knew you were the right one for the experiment.” With that, she gives one more squeeze to Levina’s breast and last rub to her clit before retreating back to her chair. She gives a nod, and the servants began to guide Levina into the tub.

  
Levina’s gasps through the gag at the heat of the water as she was submerged into the water with the servants’ restraining hands on her arms to prevent her from fighting back. Though, Levina had given up on fighting back, she knew she couldn’t escape while one of the mages was in the room. She goes back to sucking on the pacifier quickly before drool could escape her mouth. The servants’ hands began to wash her while keeping her restrained. Levina had to admit, the water did feel nice. She leaned her head back against the side of the tub, closing her eyes to enjoy the bath. Levina could hear The Caller chuckling at her relaxation.

  
When the servants finished with her body, and moved to wash her hair, Levina heard the door open. Opening her eyes, she watches as the Nord from before enter. His lust-filled eyes met her, making her flinch. He hurried over to The Caller to whisper something in her ear. She nodded before staying up to approach the tub. Levina’s eyes widen as she reached down to remove the pacifier gag.

  
“So, her hair can be properly washed,” she justifies as Levina sighs in relief from the removal of the gag. Her jaw was beginning to ache from suckling. The Caller’s eyes narrowed at Levina’s sigh. She turns to toss the gag to the Nord. “Put it back in her after her hair is washed,” she orders smugly, loving Levina’s look of despair at the words. “And I have decided I would like to join your “relaxation” with Omega, if that is alright?”

  
“Of course,” the Nord nods, enthusiastically. He licks his lips while giving Levina a lustful stare.

  
The Caller smiles coldly before sending a heated glance at Levina. Levina stared back wide-eyed, dreading what tonight would bring. “I have some business to attend to, you will supervise her,” she instructs, spinning to leave the room. “She should be dressed before the “relaxation” starts.” The Nord nods in response as The Caller left the room, slamming the door behind her.

  
Levina shifted uncomfortably as the servants began to rub soap into her hair. The Nord’s stare weighed heavily on her, showing his desire plainly. He approached the tub, kneeling beside it as he pulled up his sleeve to reach through the water to cup one of her breasts.

  
“No,” Levina protested when his hand brushed her nipple. “Don’t touch me.” She flinched away from him only to feel the servants push her back towards his hand as they massaged soap into her hair. His hand recaptured her breast, squeezes it roughly.

  
“That’s not good behavior, Omega. No wonder you were gagged,” he chides, holding the gag up with his other hand, taunting her with it. “I’m not surprised The Caller chose this one, I love to see you suckle.” The servants began to dump water on her head, washing out the soap. “It makes me wonder what other things you can suck.” His last words were whispered heatedly into Levina’s ear, making her jump. The hand on her breast begins massage with one of his fingers playing with her nipple.

  
Levina tried to escape his grasp, but the servants held her steady while they started brushing through her hair. “Why are you doing this,” Levina questions, tears filling her eyes. “Why did you take me from my home?”

  
“You have fire in you, you’re going to need it to survive in the experiment,” The Nord explains with glee, ignoring her questions. His eyes never leave Levina’s face as it pales with fear. Levina winces as the servants brush through a bad snarl. “Did The Caller tell you who you will be mating with?”

  
Levina’s breath grew uneven as his hand moved to her other breast, continuing its massage. “No,” Levina whimpers, feeling the servants finish brushing her hair. She heard the clang of a knife as her hair was gathered to fall down her back. The Nord smiled brightly at her answer.

  
“Werewolves,” he whispers suggestively into her ear.

  
Levina started with shock. “There is no such a thing as Werewolves, those are just stories,” Levina claims. She closes her eyes when the servants begin to cut her hair. Tears burned in her eyes, knowing her beautiful long hair she loved was gone. Suddenly, she noticed the hand on her breast disappeared only to feel the leather piece of the gag being pressed into her mouth. Opening her eyes, she felt the cloth seal around her head, forcing her to suck on the leather nub again. The Nord watched lustfully as the gag bobbed in her mouth.

  
“Werewolves do exist, if fact they are just a few yards away from us,” the Nord explains as he pulls up his sleeve even more before slipping back into the water. Levina choked on the gag when his fingers began to play with her clit. “You’re going to be altered to take their knots. Once they knot inside of you, they will be stuck in you for hours, filling you with their cum. The cum will spill out of you, leaving your womb so full. But, of course, tonight you will be used for our pleasure only.” Levina began to shake from his words, not fully understanding what they meant.

  
“Sir, we have finished Omega’s bath. May we begin the shaving,” one of the servants asked, making The Nord slip his hand out of the water.

  
“Yes,” The Nord answered, standing up to allow the servants to grab Levina’s arms to pull her out of the tub. “We don’t want to waste any precious time.”

 

* * *

 

After the servants removed her from the bath, they laid her on the floor and began to cover her body with a foam substance. Levina began to fight them, only to soon find herself paralyzed by a spell. However, this time her mouth was free from the spell, allowing her to continue sucking on the gag. The Nord held her head in his lap as she felt the servants run blades across her skin, taking off her hair. She squealed when they reached her most intimate place. Her protest made The Nord laugh as he watched her go back to suckling the pacifier.

  
They shaved everything, including under her arms. She was rinsed and dried before the servants began to dress her. They wrapped a large blue silk ribbon around her chest twice before tying it into a bow in the front. A matching pair of mid-thigh bloomers was forced up her legs. Levina whined as they dressed her, wanting to kick and scream, but she was still paralyzed by the spell. Her gag kept her suckling, unable to make any real cry. The Nord chuckled at her struggle.

  
Just as the servants finished dressing Levina, the door swung open revealing The Caller. She marched in, pausing only when she caught sight of Levina’s freshly-groomed body. “Well done,” she complemented the servants. “I have her collar.” The Caller kneels down beside Levina, sliding the leather collar around her neck. Levina chokes on her gag when she feels it magically seal to her neck.

  
“I think she likes it,” the Nord mumbles, smiling smugly down at Levina whose head is still in his lap. She glares at him before going back to sucking on the gag.

  
The Caller grabs her chin, forcing Levina to look at her. “The collar cannot be removed. If you try to remove, I will know and you will be punished. It will not allow you to step outside these walls, rendering you unconscious if you do. Is that understood,” she explains menacingly, smiling when she sees the hope leave Levina’s eyes. Levina nods reluctantly as she feels her head being lifted off the Nord’s lap, and laid carefully on the floor. The Caller turns to him, “Carry her to the big bedroom, I have everything ready there.”

  
“Yes, Caller,” the Nord responses, bending down to slip his arms beneath Levina’s upper back and hips, lifting her helpless self into his arms. Levina squeals at being lifted before being forced to suck on the pacifier as her mouth filled with saliva. “She’s excited for tonight.”

  
The Caller brushes a hand through Levina’s hair, pleased with its new shorter length. “You can put her on the bed,” the Caller orders as she gestures for them to leave the room. “I will supervise clean up here and bring the others.” The Nord nods, excitedly before carrying Levina out of the room and through several hallways.

As they walked, Levina noticed the halls slowly began to grow warmer. After being bounced around when the Nord ran up the stairs, Levina found they had reached their destination.

  
Bumping the door open with his hip, the Nord stepped in to reveal a large bedroom lit by a raging fire in the fireplace. Levine could feel the radiating heat on her skin. A large fur-covered bed rested against the wall along with a dresser and several cupboards. On the other side of the room sat several pieces of furniture that Levina didn’t recognize. They all had leather padding with chains and leather straps attached. The Nord followed her gaze.

  
“Don’t worry, you’ll get to use those later,” he assures, chuckling at the shock crossing Levina’s face before he drops her paralyzed body on the bed. She chokes a little at the impact before she goes back to suckling. The Nord watches her for a second before grabbing one of her wrists and locking it into a metal cuff attached to one of the bedposts. Levina began to panic, squawking through the gag as her other wrist was secured into another cuff fastened to the opposite bedpost. Drool escaped the gag when Levina kept screaming. The Nord ignored her muffled shouts, locking a cuff around her right ankle and then her left, forcing her legs apart. After she was secure, he stepped back to gaze at the eagle-spread girl.

  
Lifting the paralyzing spell, he watched with arousal as Levina fought against the chains, squirming on the bed when the chains did not give. Levina glared at him, mumbling through the gag as more drool ran down her chin.

  
“Caller won’t be happy to see you not using your gag properly, Omega,” he teases calmly, tapping the bottom of her foot making her jump. The rattle of the chains made Levina fall limp, and obediently began to suck on the pacifier again. She knew she couldn’t escape, she was trapped. The Nord’s cock twitched as Levina submitted. “Good girl,” he praises before gently petting her head. She glares at him with hate as the gag bobs in and out of her mouth.

  
“Is Omega ready,” The Caller questioned as she entered the room with five cloaked mages behind her. Levina’s eyes widen at the sight of the five mages. Two of the new mages were male wood elves, who Levina mentally named Scar and Leaf because one had a scar across his eye while the other had a leaf tattoo on his left cheek. The other male was an Imperial with a blind eye. The last two mages were females with one being a Breton and the other a Dark Elf. They surrounded the bed, gazing at Levina with growing desire. She fidgeted in fright, hating the way their eyes watch the movement of her hips.

  
“She can’t wait,” The Nord answered, continuing to pet Levina’s head. She let out of muffled cry of despair before being silenced by a glance from The Caller. Levina went back to suckling as the mages’ eyes were now fixated on her mouth.

  
The Breton grabbed Levina’s right foot and slowly began to massage her arch. Levina watched her with fearful eyes. “May I try a new spell I have been working on,” The Breton asked, studying Levina’s face for any reaction.

  
“As long as it won’t cause Omega harm,” The Caller permitted. She smiled as Levina squirmed at the suggestion. The Breton smiled playfully before casting the spell. At first Levina felt nothing, but all of a sudden, her clit became stimulated. She gasped, lifting her hips off the bed in an attempt to stop the titillation, but it didn’t work. Pulling at the chains on her limbs, she tried to get away only for the stimulation to increase as a pressure built up in her abdomen.

  
The mages watched Levina’s squirming with increased arousal. Levina didn’t understand how nothing could be touching her, and still feel so much. She moaned through the gag, gasping for breath when the pressure in her abdomen grew. Then all at once, the pressure released making Levina scream through the gag. A euphoric feeling flooded through her body forcing her to relax on the bed while wetness developed between her lower lips.

  
“I believe that was her first orgasm,” The Breton stated while staring at Levina’s heaving ribbon-coved breasts. Levina’s face reddened with embarrassment as she came down from her high.

  
“Do it again,” The Caller ordered before glancing at The Nord. “Take off her gag; I want to hear the noises she makes.” The Nord nods before unsealing the gag, slipping it out of Levina’s mouth. Levina shook her head, while the Breton casts the spell again.

  
“No,” Levina whimpered as the stimulation started again. She bucked her hips, but the processed repeated itself. Moaning and gasping for breath, she was forced over the edge again with a scream.

  
The Caller had the Breton cast the spell several times, forcing Levina to orgasm. By the tenth time, Levina was exhausted. Her eyes fluttered closed as she heard Leaf complain it was his turn. Levina jumped as she felt Leaf’s hand slide up her bare stomach to undo the ribbon around her breasts.

  
“Please, no,” she whisper, feeling the ribbon being ripped away leaving her bare. She opened her eyes when she felt wet lips encircle her breast. Levina bucked off the bed when Leaf began to suckle her. Gasping as she focused on Leaf, she didn’t notice the Imperial approach her other side until his mouth capture her other breast. Both men groaned around her breasts, sending tingles down her spine.

  
“It’s my turn,” the Dark Elf stated, crawling on the bed and between Levina’s legs after jealously watching the other two mages make a feast out of Levina’s breasts. Levina whimpers as the Dark Elf grabbed the edge of her bloomers and ripped them right off. Now, completely bare top to bottom, Levina wonder what wrong she did to deserve this torture.

  
“Nice shave job, the wolves will like it,” the Dark Elf commented as she palmed Levina’s sex. When she slipped a finger inside, Levina bucked off the bed, trying to remove her presence within her. The Dark Elf chuckled at her attempt before removing her finger only to lean down to replace it with her tongue. Levina gasps at the feeling of the Dark Elf’s tongue inside her.

  
“Stop,” Levina cries before the pacifier gag is forced back into her mouth and sealed once again. She gazes up to see the Nord, grinning wildly at her as he stepped back from the bed to enjoy the show. Levina began to suckle the leather nub as the pressure began to build once again in her abdomen. The Imperial lets go out her breast with a pop before moving up to her neck, sucking her skin to leave marks along the way.

  
The pressure breaks in Levina’s abdomen a moment later, leaving her gasping through the gag and pulling at the chains that held her. Leaf released his mouth from her breast to watch her shiver from the aftermath of the orgasm. The Imperial continued to suck marks onto her neck just below her leather collar. The Dark Elf’s head stayed between Levina’s legs, lapping up the juices that were released.

  
Suddenly, the Dark Elf was pushed away from Levina’s core. She shot a dirty look over her shoulder before getting off the bed to allow The Nord to crawl between Levina’s legs. Levina watched in horror as he stripped off his robe to reveal his hard shaft. Screaming through the gag, Levina fought the chains holding her limbs only to be held down by Leaf and the Imperial.

  
“You’re scaring her with that thing,” The Imperial muttered before lowering his head back to her breast to leave more bruises.

  
“She had better get used to cocks,” The Nord shot back as he grabbed Levina’s hips before sinking himself deep within her. She screamed through the gag from the pain. It was still stung even with all her natural lubricant. The Nord pauses for a moment as a tiny amount of blood covered his cock. “I think she was a virgin.”

  
“As if it matters,” Leaf replied as he went back to sucking her breast.

Tears were streaming down Levina’s face as the Nord began to thrust into her. His fingertips digging deep into the skin of her hips, leaving indents behind as he pushed himself into her again and again. Much to her horror, Levina found she began to enjoy his thrusting as her initial pain receded. The pressure began to build with her abdomen once again as she found herself lifting her hips to meet his thrusts.

  
“Omega likes being fucked,” The Caller states calmly from the side of the bed where she had been watching all the events playing out with Scar and the Breton beside her. “I knew she would be prefect for the experiment.”

  
“Perhaps,” Scar interjected as his eyes lingered on the Dark Elf, who tickled Levina’s foot, making her choke on her pacifier in a delicious manner as she took The Nord’s thrusts. “Only if she can survive being altered.”

  
“Look at her,” The Breton joined the conversation, gesturing towards the withering girl on the bed. “She practically already is.” They all turned their attention back to the bed as Levina violently orgasmed. The Nord gasped as her inner walls clenched on his cock. He thrusted a few more times before quickly pulling out of her to spill his seed across her stomach. Both Leaf and the Imperial gaze with interest at the cum on her belly after The Nord finishes, collapsing into a sitting position on the bed.

  
“I think she need to keep this on,” Leaf teases as he slowly spreads The Nord’s cum around her stomach with his hand. Levina lazily suckles on her pacifier gag, too drained to care. All the mages watch as her belly is covered completely in The Nord’s cum. “We should try to paint the rest of her body as well, don’t you think?”

  
“I wouldn’t mind,” The Nord said as he slowly gets off the bed, slipping his robe back on.

  
“I’ll go next,” Scar offered, taking off his robe before climbing between Levina’s legs. Levina found she no longer cared what they did to her as she drifted off into an exhausted daze.

* * *

 

Two hour later, Levina was allowed to rest with her top-half painted in cum. Her wrists and ankles were released to allow her to lie somewhat comfortably on the bed. The pacifier gag was taken out, much to the relief of Levina’s aching jaw. The mages were still in the room, chatting quietly among themselves as they took a break as well.

  
Each one of the male mages fucked her multiple times, always spilling their cum on the top-half of her body to let it be spread around by whoever was lying next to her at the time. Eventually, the women wanted their turn too. They strapped a glass cock to Levina’s hairless mound, and rode her roughly. Each one of them bounced on her hard, trying to get Levina’s breasts to jiggle with each thrust.

  
Levina could feel all the bruises covering her body. The ones from the Imperial’s biting kisses, the ones from the men’s fingers on her hips, and the ones from the women’s bounces. She never thought she could ache so much all at once. Tears began to burn in her eyes as she thought about her family. They must be so worried.

  
Hearing footsteps approach the bed, Levina feigned sleep. She didn’t move when a large, masculine hand stroked her hair. “We must have tired poor little Omega out,” the Nord’s voice sounded as the hand continued to stroke her hair. “Is it alright if I take her to her cell?”

  
“Of course, she needs rest before the start of the alteration process,” The Caller replied from somewhere close by. Levina felt two strong arms wrap around her legs and upper back to lift her to rest against a broad chest. She assumed the Nord was holding her. The Nord began to rock her as he started to walk out of the room. “Don’t clean her up, I think she’ll need it all as a reminder,” The Caller ordered, making the Nord pause in his step.

  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” the Nord agreed calmly as the sway of his movements drove Levina into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alteration process begins, and Levina realizes she has no way of escape.

Levina woke up on a straw-filled pallet. She was nude except for her collar, but a fur blanket covered her, keeping her warm in the cold cell. Gazing around her, the memories of yesterday came back to her. Tears filling her eyes, she gazed down at herself to see her arms and torso painted in dried white cum. Bruises from the night before broke through her pale skin to become dark, painful blotches.

  
She lay back down on the pallet, hoping she would close her eyes and wake up at home. Unfortunately, this was all too real. Levina knew she couldn’t go back to sleep, so she kicked off the fur blanket to stand only to collapse to the ground from the pain between her legs. She was about to try again when her cell door opened. Levina quickly grabbed the fur blanket to cover herself.

  
“How is Omega doing this morning,” the Nord asks sweetly as he walked into her cell with a covered tray. Levina glared at him.

  
“I’m in so much pain, I can’t even stand,” Levina replied bitterly.

  
The Nord smiled brightly, “I’m glad to hear that.” He sets the tray down beside the pallet, lifting the cover to reveal a bowl of thin soup and a small loaf of bread. “Eat.” Levina shakes her head, shifting away from the tray.

  
“I’m not hungry,” she states coldly. The Nord’s face falls into anger.

  
“You will eat, Omega or you will be forced fed and punished. If you want to be thrown to the wolves early, I suggest you follow your orders,” he warns, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Levina glares at him for a second before reaching out to pull the tray towards her. She hated giving in, but she was starving. The Nord grins triumphantly as Levina carefully lifts the bowl to her lips.

  
“Bastard,” she whispers under her breath before gulping down the bland soup. When she lowers the bowl, the expression of The Nord’s face showed she was not unheard.

  
“You may refer to me as Master Yustkar,” the Nord, now Yustkar replied coldly, his eyes flashing dangerously. “Call me something different than that, and you will be punished.”

  
Levina shallowed hard, before bowing her head, “I’m sorry, Master Yustkar.” She goes back to slipping her soup.

  
“Good girl,” he praises, liking how her eyes stayed lowered in submission. “You begin the alteration process today after you have eaten.”

  
Levina’s eyes widen in fear as her hands begin to shake. The soup sloshes dangerously close to the edge of the bowl. “What is going to happen to me?”

  
Yustkar smiles cruelly before kneeling down in front of her. “It’s a surprise,” he teases, sending Levina a wink. “Just know you will be ready to be mated by the end of the week.” He stands up to head towards the cell door. “Now eat, I’ll be back soon.”

  
When the cell door locked behind him, Levina sighed in partial relief. She tried to calm her trembling body by taking another slip of the soup. It soothed the grumbling in her stomach, but her gut still clenched in fear of what was to come.

 

* * *

 

Levina had just laid back down when the cell door opened again to reveal Yustkar. He hummed in pleasure at the sight of the empty tray.  
“Are you feeling tired now, little Omega,” he taunts as he watches Levina struggling to keep her eyes open.

  
Levina tries to glare at him, but fails when her eyelids become too heavy to lift. “What did you do to me,” she mumbles. She had started feeling tired when Yustkar left the room, but it didn’t really start affecting her until she finished the soup.

  
“I slipped a little sleeping potion in your soup,” he explains as he kneels down next to her. “We find it’s best to begin the alteration process when the subject is unaware.” Levina felt the fur blanket being pulled off of her, exposing her to the cold air. “Still nicely painted with our cum, I see,” he observes, while his hand squeezes each of her breasts before rubbing her stomach. “Normally we would wash you before beginning, but Caller thinks the cum suits you.” Yustkar leans down to whisper hotly into her ear. “Personally, I have to agree with her.”

  
“No,” Levina moans, trying to push him away only to find she couldn’t move her arms. Yustkar laughs before lifting her into his arms. Levina’s head falls limply onto his shoulder. Levina wants to scream in protest, but her body was useless. A few moments later, Levina loses consciousness to the sound of Yustkar’s footsteps taking them out of the cell and through the stone corridors.

 

* * *

 

When Levina awakens she is still nude and strapped to one of the pieces of furniture she had seen the night before. Her legs were strapped onto stirrups, keeping her legs apart and off the ground. She was lying forward on a leather-padded board with her arms secured to stirrups in front of her. It felt as if she was forced into a crawling position with a board supporting her torso with a slight incline to keep her bottom raised up in the air.

  
Levina pulled at the restraints, hating how exposed she felt in this position. She was about to cry out when familiar voices began to speak next to her.  
“Omega has been given the first injections, and is showing signs of promise,” The Caller stated as Levina felt a hand touch her core. Levina gasps and bucked her hips at the touch, hating the pleasure that ran through her body. “She is already producing lubricant without simulation. You may ready the machine for penetration.”

  
Footsteps walked off as The Caller came into Levina’s line of sight. “Let me go,” she cried, pulling at her restraints again. She glares at The Caller with hatred.

  
“I see you have earned the gag again,” The Caller said calmly pulling out a pacifier gag from her pocket. “I will not tolerate this whining, Omega.” She forces the leather nub into Levina’s mouth before magically sealing it. Levina moaned through the gag, refusing to suckle on it.

  
“Use the gag properly,” The Caller orders, only for Levina to shake her head violently. The Caller raises an eyebrow at Levina’s refusal. “Well, more punishment it is then.” She kneels down to be eyelevel with Levina. Levina roars at her, drool drippling down her chin in her refusal to use the pacifier properly.

  
The Caller shrugs before laying a hand between Levina’s shoulder blades. “You have already received your first injections and it appears you are coming into heat.” She laughs at Levina’s wide eyes. “The alternation process is used to temporarily make you go into heat in order to attract and mate with the wolves. Don’t you feel the changes in your body?”

  
Levina’s breathing became more rapid and uneven when The Caller’s hand began to massage her back. She noticed she seemed more sensitive as if any touch could make her become aroused. A slight ache was in her abdomen, similar to the pain of her moon-blood.

  
“You are already begun to be more sensitive to everything around you, and soon you will be submissive to anyone that touches you. The ache in your loins should have started. It will only grow with each injection until you are filled with a knot of a male wolf and impregnated,” The Caller explains, desire growing in her eyes as Levina bucks in fear.

  
The rolling of wheels on the stone floor causes Levina to freeze in her struggles. “Ah, the knotting machine has arrived,” The Caller announces happily as Levina begins to fight against the restraints again. The Caller scoffs in disapproval, standing up to rub her fingers on Levina’s clit making her settle down as pleasure rocks through her body. Levina moans, dribbling more saliva out of the gag as the sound of the wheels stop by her feet.

  
“Omega is behaving badly, so I want you to work the knot to five inches today instead of two,” The Caller instructs while she continues to rub Levina’s clit. Levina’s eyes burn with tears as the rubbing caused her to grow more wet than she already was.

  
Suddenly, The Caller’s fingers disappear only for a cold, thick object to positon itself just outside her entrance. Levina squeals at the coldness. The Caller laughs at her cry, coming back into Levina’s line of sight.

  
“The knotting machine is going to fuck you, and grow inside you until it knots. Normally, we grow the knots slowly, adding more width after each day, but since you decided to misbehave; the knot is going to grow bigger than normal. You will be in quite a lot of pain, so unless you want it to go all the way to seven inches, I suggest you begin to use your pacifier properly,” The Caller orders, burying a hand into Levina’s hair to force her to meet her eye. Levina sighs in submission and slowly begins to suckle on her gag. The Caller smiles in approval as the gag bobs in and out of her mouth.

  
The Caller pushes Levina’s head to lie down before taking her leave. “Start it up,” she orders with a flick of her wrist before the door slams behind her. Levina screams through the gag as the cold, thick shaft is forced in and out of her in a steady rhythm. A pressure begins to build in her abdomen as the shaft is warmed by her body. The feeling of the shaft fucking her is intensified by her increased sensitivity. A few moments later, Levina is bucking through a violent orgasm that temporary soothes the aching in her abdomen.  
As Levina was left shivering from aftermath of her orgasm, the shaft begins to grow. It continues to fuck her at the same steady pace, but expands to the limit of her core. She screams as it rips her body to make room for its growing mass. Blood covers the shaft as Levina bucks to try to get it to stop only to find someone buckling a leather strap over her hips, keeping her fixed.

  
Tears ran down her face as her muffled cries filled the room, her past arousal gone. Just when she thought she could take no more, the shaft stops suddenly, locking within her. Levina gasps as fluid is pumped into her. She pulls at her restraints as she feels her womb being filled. The aching in her abdomen stopped, soothed by the shaft inside her.  
“You’re such a good girl taking your first knot,” a voice from behind her praises, causing Levina to choke on the gag in surprise. The voice belonged to The Breton woman from the night before. Her hand begins to massage Levina’s lower back. “How does it feel to be filled?” Levina sobs in response, still suckling on her gag. “I see you enjoy it,” The Breton chuckles as Levina falls limp. She knew there was no escape.

  
The fluid continued to be pumped into her, lining the walls of her womb. “The fluid being forced into you is readying your womb for impregnation,” The Breton explains as Levina feels the shaft beginning to shrink. The ache resurfaces in her loins as the shaft returns to its regular size. Slowly, the shaft stops pumping fluid and pulls out of her with a wet pop. Levina sighs in relief, hoping the torture is over.

  
“It’s not over yet, little Omega,” The Breton sneers before the shaft returns to its thrusting rhythm. Levina cried out at its intrusion, making The Breton laugh. It hurt as the shaft fucked her sore and broken core. “It’s only the beginning.”

 

* * *

 

Levina lost count of how many times she was knotted and filled with the shaft. She knew it was enough for her core to adjust to the knotting, making it pleasurable enough force her to orgasm several times. The Breton laughed every time Levina was forced over the edge and left trembling from the aftermath. Her sex was dripping from the amount of fluid being pumped into her each time the shaft knotted.

  
Finally after what seemed like hours, the shaft shrunk and was pushed away. Levina hated herself for crying out at the emptiness inside her as she lay limply on the bench.  
“I see you want more, but that all we can do for today,” The Breton teased as the sound of rolling wheels could be heard again. A few moments later, The Breton appeared in Levina’s line of sight for the first time since Levina woken up. “However, I have something that will help.” She held up a glass cock, similar to the one that was strapped to Levina’s mound the night before.

  
The Breton walked back towards Levina’s legs, disappearing from her sight. Suddenly, Levina could feel the glass cock being slipped inside her. She gasps through the pacifier, bucking her hips at the strange feeling. “You like it, don’t you,” The Breton observed as a piece of leather covers Levina’s mound and bottom only to be buckled around her waist. Levina let out a muffled cry as the cock was secured inside of her.

  
“The chastity belt will keep the fluid and cock inside of you,” The Breton states, giving Levina’s bottom a slap. Levina moaned as she sucks on the leather nub of the gag, too aroused by the feeling of the glass within her. She could feel it with every movement.

  
Suddenly, a door opened in the chamber as Yustkar enters the room. His gaze becomes heated when he sees the position Levina was in. “I see you’re done with the knotting process,” he begins, marching over to cup Levina’s covered sex. She chokes on her pacifier as his hand pushes the glass cock deeper into her. “How did she take it?”

  
“Well, she is going to be a good mate for the wolves,” The Breton reports, slapping Levina’s bottom again. They both laugh when Levina yelps.

  
“The Caller says we can play with Omega tonight as long as she is bathed,” Yustkar replies with lust in his voice. Levina’s heart skips a beat at his words. She wanted to be done with this nightmare. “I have prepared a bath big enough for three if you wish to join?”

  
The Breton laughs in response, “I can’t refuse such an offer.” Levina felt the straps holding her down being undone. She whimpered as the last strap gave way and she was lifted into Yustkar’s arms once again. A wave of pleasure ran through her body as his skin touched hers.

  
“I see Omega had to be gaged again,” Yustkar noted while they walked down the endless stone corridors.

  
“Yes, she’s a naughty thing,” The Breton informed, reaching over to play with one of Levina’s breasts. Levina chokes through the gag at the touch, her body still hyper-sensitive.  
Yustkar laughs at Levina’s reaction as he bumped open the door to the bathing room, same one from the previous night. The small tub from before was replaced with a larger one. Several servants come forward to take Levina from Yustkar’s arms.

  
“Rinse her off, and remove the belt. Then have her join us in the bath,” Yustkar ordered. Levina moaned when the servants carefully laid her down on the warmed floor near the fireplace. She sucked on the pacifier as the servants unbuckled the chastity belt and pulled out the glass cock. Levina gasped when she was empty once again and the ache in her abdomen returned. Several warm wet rags slowly washed her body, cleaning off the dried cum from her torso at last. Pleasure rolled through her body at their touch. Tears formed in her eyes as she heard laughter coming from the other side of the room, warning her of what was to come.

  
Soon, the wet rags were replaced by dry ones. Levina suckled the pacifier gag as the servants finished drying her. They lift her up once again and carried her to the bath. Her eyes widened when she saw both The Breton and Yustkar were already in the tub, naked and waiting for her. Yustkar held his arms up for her as the servants hand her to him. She gasped at the temperature of the water when he tucked her onto his lap, keeping her pressed against his naked body. His arousal pressed into her lower back as he laid her head on his shoulder.

  
“Our toy has arrived,” The Breton cheered quietly. She moved forward to press up against Levina’s front. Levina gasped through the gag at the touch of their bodies. “I think we should remove the gag, don’t you? I have other plans for her mouth.”

  
“Sounds enjoyable,” Yustkar agrees as he magically unseals the gag and slips it out of Levina’s mouth. She opens and closes her mouth, sore from the gag as she avoids looking at The Benton’s aroused gaze. Yustkar throws the gag away before sliding her arms down Levina’s sides. “How are you doing, Omega?”

  
“Stop this, please,” Levina begged, feeling so tired and abused. She just wanted to sleep.

  
“Oh, but we’re just getting started, little Omega,” The Breton said. She moved back a little to allow Yustkar’s hands to wander to Levina’s chest. He fondled her breasts, chuckling when she gasped in pleasure.

  
“I think her breasts have grown,” Yustkar commented before focusing on placing small bites on her unmarked shoulder.

  
“The alternation process does that to help with breastfeeding later on,” The Breton replied while she watched Levina moan with pleasure at Yustkar’s manhandling.

  
“No…,” Levina begged. The Breton smiled at Levina’s resistance before slipping a hand down to finger Levina’s clit. Levina screamed with pleasure, intensified by her new sensitivity.

  
“That will never do,” The Breton stopped rubbing her clit, causing Levina to keen with dismay at the lost stimulation. “Say, ‘please, Mistress Jylorya. Help me cum.’ If you don’t, I won’t touch you again.”

  
Levina takes a deep breath, letting go of her pride to give in to her heightened arousal. “Please, Mistress Jylorya….help me cum,” Levina begs, squeezing her eyes shut as both Yustkar and The Breton, now Jylorya, laughed at her submission. Jylorya slowly continued rubbing Levina’s clit. Levina tried to move from the stimulation, but Yustkar held her tight in his lap while massaging her breasts and biting her shoulder. When Levina began to moan, Yustkar released one of her breasts to bury his hand in her hair. He pushed her to one of Jylorya’s breasts.

  
“Suckle her breast, little one,” he ordered. Jylorya leaned forward to smash her breast into Levina’s face. Her harden nipple pressed against Levina’s lips as she slowly opened her mouth to allow it entry. Gently, Levina began to suckle, making Jylorya gasp in pleasure. Levina’s face burned in humiliated as she suckled, moaning around Jylorya’s breast when the rubbing on her clit began to increase.

  
“She has some talent,” Jylorya moans as she buries her free hand into Levina’s blonde hair to hold her to her breast.

  
“Good little Omega,” Yustkar whispers heatedly, freeing his hand from Levina’s hair to slide it back underneath the water. Both his hands grip her waist to pull her bottom back to allow his cock to brush her core. Levina screams around the nipple in her mouth as he enters her. Yustkar grunts in amusement when Levina wiggled her hips in an attempt to remove him. “I love it when they fight.”

  
“See if you can make her scream again. It feels good,” Jylorya teases. Levina chokes in response. Yustkar begins to thrust into her, driving Levina over the edge. She cried around Jylorya’s breast, while Jylorya and Yustkar moaned in utter bliss. Levina squeezed Yustkar’s cock in an attempt to ground herself. Jylorya continued to rub her clit to work her through the orgasm as Levina suckled the nipple in her mouth exhaustedly. Yustkar paused in his thrusting, staying deep inside her.

  
Jylorya pulled her off of her breast, letting go with a wet pop. She forced Levina to meet her eye. “What a good little toy,” she praised, pulling her head forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

  
“Stop please,” Levina begged, tears running down her face. Yustkar started thrusting into her again, tightening his grip on her hips. “No more.”

  
Yustkar laughs breathlessly in her ear as Jylorya forced Levina’s mouth around her other breast, “This is just the beginning, little one.” Levina sobs silently, knowing her begging meant nothing.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, Yustkar carried Levina back to her cell. The chastity belt secured the glass cock inside of her once again. She could feel it with every movement. The only thing she was grateful for was that the cock kept the aching in her abdomen to a minimum. Closing her eyes, Levina laid her head on Yustkar’s shoulder as the rocking of his movements lulled her to sleep.

  
“Good little Omega,” he soothed into her ear. “You’re going to be such a good mate for the wolves.” Levina’s eyes popped open at his words before she closed them to feign sleep.

  
Yustkar bumped open the cell door before approaching the straw pallet at the other side of the room. Gently laying her down on the pallet, he covers her up with the fur blanket. He leans down to press a kiss to her forehead. After a few moments of watching her sleep, Yustkar left the cell, locking the door securely behind him.  
Levina faked sleep for a few more seconds to ensure he was gone. Opening up her eyes, she sat up to take in her situation. Her breasts felt heavier, the cramping in her abdomen was minor due to the glass cock locked inside of her, and her new sensitivity to everything made the fur blanket feel almost sensual against her bare skin. Tears filled her eyes as she realized she wasn’t going to get out of here.

  
Levina reached up to touch the leather collar around her neck to confirm that it was still there. She gazes longingly at the cell door before lying back down on the pallet. Pulling the blanket around her body, she tried to go to sleep with the hopes she will wake up in her bed at home. Just as Levina was about to fall asleep, the howls of the werewolves echoed through the corridors making a shiver run up her spine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levina is thrown to the wolves.

 

              The days blurred together for Levina. Each day started with a meager meal delivered by Yustkar, and ended with one or all the mages using her for their sexual pleasures. Levina felt so exhausted and abused that she prayed to the divines for death, but no salvation came.

              Levina could feel her body changing as each day passed. The aching in her loins increased to the point where she was always wanting and wet for something to fill her. Her body became so sensitive to every touch that she moaned at the slightest brush of air against her skin. Levina’s breasts grew heavier and fuller as they began to drip with milk. It was a side effect of the alternation process, adding the new torture of being milked twice a day. She was often milked during her time with the knotting machine.

              It was on the seventh day that Levina knew she was going to be given to the wolves. Yustkar had hinted at it the day before when he tied her to a swing and fucked her repeatedly. Of course, she had sensed it was time as the howls of the wolves began louder and more frequent. Their cries made shivers run down her spine in a mixture of fear and desperation. Levina hated how she almost craved the wolves’ attention. The howls were at their loudest when Levina was awakened by Yustkar.

             “Today is the day, little Omega,” he greeted cheerfully. He laid the tray with her meal on the ground next to her mattress. Levina stared at him blankly, having no energy to speak. She shifted a little, clenching down on the glass cock that was still locked inside of her. It was almost impossible for Levina to sleep without it in her.

             She sat up, silently picking up a small piece of bread. Yustkar watched her with his ever-present desire. Levina didn’t know where he got the energy to constantly want her. “The wolves are restless. They can smell you from here,” Yustkar teased, smiling cruelly when Levina flinched. She knew they were restless as their howls echoed constantly through her cell door.

             “You’re going to be such a good mate for them, Omega,” Yustkar praised as Levina nibbled on the bread. He blew lightly on her bare shoulder, chuckling when it made her gasp in pleasure. “They going to fill you up so well, you’ll be out of your mind with pleasure.” Yustkar reached out and squeezed one of her full breasts. Levina moaned at his touch, hating and loving it at the same time. Some of the milk dripped out allowing him to catch it on his finger. He tasted it, grinning contently.

              “I need to eat, Master Yustkar,” Levina mumbled reluctantly. She would never get to finish her meal if he kept touching her. Her body was too sensitive to have him molesting her while she ate.

              Yustkar’s eyes narrowed before he nodded, standing up to leave the room. “Yes, you’ll need your strength today,” he agreed while Levina sighed with relief. She counted anytime she was able to get him to leave her alone a victory, even though it was a minor one. “I’ll be back soon.” He slammed the cell door behind him, leaving Levina to eat in peace.

 

* * *

 

             He returned a half an hour later. Levina was surprised when he came banging in suddenly, marching across the cell to scoop her up in his arms. She let out a little cry that was suppressed when he forced the pacifier gag in her mouth and magically sealed it around her head. Yustkar quickly left the room in a brisk walk causing Levina to bounce slightly in his arms. The sensation of his arms against her bare body, and the air rushing past her skin, left her moaning as Levina felt a new wave of wetness gush from her core.

            They entered the bedroom, which Levina had taken to calling the Torture Chamber as that was where most of her suffering took place. It was the same bedroom from the first night. He sat her in the examination chair, lifting her legs into stirrups that kept her legs apart, allowing full excess to her core. She whimpered as he strapped her legs in roughly. Once she was secured, he unbuckled her chastity belt, and removed the glass cock from inside her. Levina whined at its loss as the terrible ache roared in her abdomen once again.

            “Relax,” Yustkar ordered, pressing his lips to her ear. “You’ll be with the wolves soon enough.” He gently rubbed her clit, making her choke on the gag. Levina fought against the leg restraints to try to stop his touch, but she couldn’t get away. She was forced into a violent orgasm that left tears in her eyes.

            “That’s enough, Yustkar,” The Caller instructed, stepping out of the shadows. “Omega needs to have energy for the wolves.”

            “Yes, Caller,” Yustkar responded respectful, removing his hand from Levina’s clit. Levina sighed through the gag before quickly returning to suckling it to avoid The Caller’s disapproval.

            The Caller smiled at Levina’s proper use of the pacifier gag, petting her blonde hair as a reward. “Good Omega,” she praised before gesturing behind her.  Scar, who Levina hadn’t seen since her first night, stepped out to stand between her legs. Levina stared at him with wide eyes as he sat down on a small stool making his face even with her core. Leaf, which Levina also hadn’t seen since the first night, walked through the door with a tray of metal tools. Sensing what they were going to do, Levina tried to pull her legs free. She attempted to fight Scar off with her unrestrained arms, but Yustkar captured her wrists, holding them down at her sides.

            “I’d rather not deal with struggling today,” Scar stated coolly before casting the paralyzing spell to freeze her body. Levina lost control of her body except for her mouth allowing her to continue to suckle the gag. Scar glared at The Caller. “You said you trained her.”

            “Omega knows she will be impregnated today,” The Caller justified. “She can be expected to be frightened. However, I think Omega earned another day with the wolves, don’t you? After all, we don’t want this behavior to continue.” Levina mumbled a protested, but she was ignored as Yustkar, Scar, and Leaf agreed with The Caller’s punishment.

            “The wolves will love that,” Yustkar teased, blowing air over Levina’s full breasts. She moaned at the sensation as Scar stared at her leaking breasts.

            Scar huffed in disapproval. “Yustkar, milk Omega before she explodes. I thought we addressed this side effect.”

            “Unfortunately, the alternation process triggers milk production. Nothing can be done unless we change the alternation drug itself.” The Caller explained as Yustkar stepped away to pick up two hand-pumped milkers. He attracted them to Levina’s breasts, and pumped the air bags to suck the milk from her. Levina whimpered at the pain as she watched her milk fill the glass containers. The mages all watched her in fascination. After a few moments, The Caller turned back to Scar. “Begin the examination. I want to be sure Omega is ready to be bred.”

            “Yes, Caller,” Scar replied, taking a tool from Leaf’s tray and bring it to Levina’s core. Levain choked through the gag at the touch of the cool metal at her dripping wet core. She could feel the instrument pulling her open, allowing Scar to have a clear look inside. “Omega is producing the right amount of lubricant.” He took another tool from the tray, and placed it even deeper inside of her. “The womb preparation liquid from the knotting machine seems to have taken hold.”

            “Is she ready?” The Caller asked, raising an impatient eyebrow at Scar.

            Scar narrowed his eyes at her before taking another tool from Leaf. “I just need to check for any damage from the knotting machine itself. We don’t want the fetus to develop outside of the womb because we didn’t check.” Scar slipped in the tool farther than the last one, making Levina gasp in horror. Nothing had ever been that deep inside her before. “There is just some minor scarring, which can be expected,” Scar hummed. He moved the tool out of Levina. “Omega appears to be ready for impregnation.”

            Dread ate away at Levina’s belly as Scar removed the other tools from inside her. “Good,” The Caller cooed, placing her hand possessively on Levina’s abdomen. Levina moaned at the touch. “Once she is milked, we can move onto the scenting process.” The mages watched as Yustkar removed the full glass containers for two empty ones. Levina watched as her milk began to fill the new containers.

            “You do know that once the scenting process starts, the wolves will be uncontrollable,” Leaf warned before he turned to carry the tray of tools out of the room. “One of them almost broke out of their cage last night.”

            “No need to worry about that, they’ll calm down once they have their fill of Omega,” The Caller reassured as Leaf left the room.

Scar stood up from between Levina’s legs. “I’ll see that the scenting process is ready once Omega is finished,” he stated, departing from the room. Levina closed her eyes as she left the last of her milk being pulled from her breasts. The fear in her gut increased, knowing that she would soon be with the wolves. Tears burned in her eyes for she had no hope of escape.

Yustkar removed the milkers from Levina’s breasts once she was empty. Setting the milkers and the bottles of her milk aside, Yustkar massaged her breasts for a moment. The Caller simply watched with interest. Levina wanted to fight so badly, but she was still under the paralyzing spell.

“Take Omega to the bathing room, and begin the scenting process,” The Caller ordered as Yustkar unstrapped Levina’s legs from the stirrups of the chair. “Let me know when it’s done. I would like to speak to Omega before she is given to the wolves.” Levina whimpered at her words and the sensation of Yustkar scooping her up in his arms.

“Yes, Caller,” Yustkar replied with a smile. He turned to leave the room, bending his head down to whisper into Levina’s ear. “You’ll be with the wolves soon, little Omega.”

 

* * *

 

            The scenting process didn’t take as long as Levina was hoping for. She was simply laid on the floor of the bathing room, and bathed with a musky, earthy scented liquid. Levina found herself moaning, and gasping as the liquid was poured over her body. She felt sticky and dirty afterwards, but that didn’t stop Yustkar from scooping her up to carry her out of the room. Tears sparkled in her eyes, knowing she was doomed. They met the Caller outside of a heavy metal door where the howls of the wolves originated from.

            “Omega,” the Caller greeted as Yustkar placed Levina on her feet. She swayed dangerously, not used to standing at this point. “Today, you’ll be given to the wolves for impregnation.”

            Levina nodded in response, unable to answer due to the gag. The ache in her abdomen hurting like nothing else she had felt before as the wolves’ howls grew even louder and wilder. The Caller frowned at her lack of response, gesturing for Yustkar to take the gag out of Levina’s mouth. Yustkar ripped it out, making Levina whimper at the pain.

            “You will be with them for two days, in which time you must become pregnant or risk being terminated,” the Caller explained with a cruel smile. Levina’s eyes widened in surprise and fear at the Caller’s words. “Do you understand?”

            “Yes, Mistress,” Levina replied with a slight shake in her voice. She took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. A tear slipped down her cheek as her body was caught somewhere in between fear and arousal.

            “Good,” the Caller answered, opening the door. Yustkar pushed Levina inside. She her fell to the floor in a heap. Levina cried out in pain, but was only met with the pants and whines of the wolves.

She glanced around in fear to see several werewolves locked in individual cages. All of them crowded around the doors of their cells, watching her with a hunger that made part of Levina wanting to run in fear while the other part wanted to simply open her legs. However, Levina’s eyes caught one wolf who was quietly sitting in his cell, studying her with sympathetic eyes.

            She sobbed, curling up into a ball as the metal door locked firmly behind her. There was a moment of deafening silence before magic opened all the cage doors. Levina closed her eyes as she heard the wolves running towards her, growling and howling at each other along the way. She waited for them to come, to feel something except she was met with the sound of fighting instead. Staying curled up in a ball; Levina opened her eyes to find the wolf with the sympathetic eyes standing over her, snarling at the other wolves if they tried to approach her.

            Once the wolf was certain the others wouldn’t approach, he turned towards her. Levina watched him with fearful and aroused eyes as a new wave of wetness came into her core. The wolf approached carefully, meeting her eyes. Levina was surprised when the wolf seemed to have almost human-like eyes. They were so gentle and kind, Levina felt surprising safe for the first time since she was kidnapped.

            He bent his head down to sniff her before gently pushing his head between her legs. Levina gasped in pleasure at the feel of his fur against her bare legs. He licked her core. Levina cried out in arousal as she grew wetter. The wolf pulled back, standing on his hind legs to tower over her. Gently and slowly, the wolf gathered Levina in his arms to press her against his chest. Levina moaned at the sensation as the other wolves around her growled and whined. The wolf snarled at them before carefully carrying Levina back to his cell.

            The wolf shut the cell door behind him, making sure it locked. The other wolves ran to the closed cell door, throwing themselves against it in desperation to get Levina. Levina whimpered, curling deeper into the wolf’s arms. The wolf licked her cheek in comfort before growling at the other wolves. They settled down, choosing to sit outside the cell in anticipation.

            Once he was sure they would not interfere, the wolf focused back on Levina. He laid her carefully on the straw bed against the wall. Levina found the ache in her loins to be almost unbearable at this point. The scent of the wolf drove her out of her mind with desire. The wolf sat back on his hunches beside her, watching with uncertain eyes. Levina withered on the bed, trying to find some form of relief, but she couldn’t find one. Meeting the wolf’s human-like eyes, she laid a hand on his chest.

            “Please,” she whispered, breathlessly. Levina couldn’t stand the idea of being empty any longer. The wolf understood her desperation, moving to kneel in between Levina’s opened legs. Levina gasped at the sight as her abdomen tingled at the idea of what was to come. Her eyes dropped to his heavy cock, hardening to stand out from the bunch of fur that covered it. The size of it was massive, making Levina even more excited than she wanted to admit.

            He entered her slowly, careful not to hurt her. Levina sighed as his cock filled her, soothing the ache in her loins. The wolf studied her, waiting for permission to continue.

            “Knot me,” Levina choked as his cock slipped back out of her. “Please.” She moaned when he thrusted back inside of her with a roughness that drove Levina over the edge. Orgasming hard, Levina fully relaxed for the first time since entering the room. The wolf growled as she clenched around him, pausing in his thrusts to enjoy the sensation. Levina panted heavily, feeling the wolf’s cock growing inside of her.

            The other wolves outside of the cell whined at Levina’s moans, but otherwise remained quiet. After a few more thrusts, the wolf’s cock locked inside of her, shooting loads of cum into her womb. Levina sighed gratefully, the ache in her loins satisfied for now. The wolf leaned down to lick Levina’s face in affection before carefully lifting her. He turned, so he could lie down on the bed while Levina rested on his chest. Levina rubbed her face against the fur on his chest, enjoying the sensation. The wolf made a laughing sound before wrapping his arms around Levina’s back to hold her to him.

            “Thank you,” Levina yawned as she clenched around his knot. The wolf made a choking noise before barking a reply. Levina smiled at him, assuming what his reply was before allowing her eyes to fall closed. Her breathing evened out, feeling safe for the first time in throughout this hellish experience.


End file.
